


Her Secret Smile

by Dusty



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond (Movies) RPF, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, RPF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a secret to keep anyway, and he was the only one who knew... </p><p>As reported: </p><p>She was informed of M’s demise in a meeting (at the Wolseley restaurant) with producer Barbara Broccoli and co-star Daniel Craig, but couldn’t let anyone know how upset she was as Bond bosses were determined stop the storyline leaking before the film hit cinemas.</p><p>“I knew about it for quite a while before (the shoot). I went and saw Barbara Broccoli and Daniel Craig, which I thought was a nice chance meeting to have a cup of coffee, but it was straight in my face,” Dench said to TV host Graham Norton. “It wasn’t broken to me gently. I put a very brave face on it and didn’t tell anyone at all... It was quite hard, but it was worth keeping the secret,” she added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secret Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – this is work of pure fiction, inspired by true events and personalities, written for entertainment purposes only. It is restricted to the realm of fans and their fantasies and has no bearing on such real persons or situations. Unless they want it to.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. For all the elaborate décor in the Ladies; the beautifully framed mirrors and pretty candelabras, it seemed to do nothing for her complexion. She felt as if she’d had the rug well and truly pulled out from underneath her, and her face showed it.

This would be an excellent time for the press to notice her, she thought. Then, sick of her reflection, she walked back out towards the restaurant. 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, a lump in her throat. Barbara had left and Daniel was leaning against a wall, looking at his phone. She might be able to put a brave face on for everyone else, but he knew her too well.

Something made him look up and he noticed her. He pocketed his phone and walked towards her.

He took a good look at her. She had tears in her eyes.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, shaking her head dismissively. Her breathing was shaky and her hand trembled as she fidgeted with her bag strap. She was glancing about to make sure she wasn’t being watched.

He had to get her somewhere private. “Let’s go next door,” he said. “There’s usually somewhere quiet we can talk.”

He led her nonchalantly out of the restaurant and across to the hotel next door, as she walked just behind him, taking the opportunity to breathe in the fresh air. She had no words.

They walked through the lobby, receiving a succession of courteous nods, and down a quite corridor.

“Here,” he said, indicating a door. “Let’s step in here a moment.”

He led her into a private sitting room, complete with fireplace, a coffee table and two ornate sofas. Newspapers were neatly stacked on the table, waiting for a guest seeking solitude. But the room was empty. They were alone, and he closed the door behind them.

He turned and regarded her properly. She looked pale and small, and it infuriated him that she hadn’t been treated better. It was one thing taking it on the chin when it was your own career, but watching someone else cope with it left a bad taste in his mouth. Especially as she would have to keep that particular hurt to herself for art’s sake.

Her face crumpled and his heart skipped a beat. He’d never seen her like this. He tenderly put his hand on her shoulder and she recovered her resolve, albeit with her eyes firmly averted from him. So very British.

“I’m sorry,” she croaked.  “I’m being silly. I just wasn’t expecting this at all.” A tear slipped down her cheek.

“It’s not silly.” He spoke calmly and softly. “You just lost your job. You’re entitled to be upset. Especially as you can’t even tell anyone.”

She smiled bravely, while another tear escaped. She started ferreting in her bag for a tissue.

“Bit of a shock, really, isn’t it,” said Daniel.

She blew her nose and nodded. “I thought I’d be doing this until either the films died out, or I did. Not to be bloody well put out to pasture.”

Her distress was giving way to anger now. “She could have broken it to me a little gentler.”

He shook his head. “Perhaps she thought it would be easier to be direct, rather than make a thing of it.”

“ _A thing of it_ ,” muttered Judi. “After all this time thinking it was over and we wouldn’t make another film, I got all elated about this next one, and now I’ve been murdered.”

He snorted. “It is a bit of a cheek,” he said, starting to feel guilty for not also being killed off.  He was suddenly struck by the sadness of losing their working relationship. He shrugged it off, conscious of her sad eyes regarding him.

He said, “It does sound like you’ll be getting some of the action this time. Running around, getting into trouble. Suits you.” He smiled warmly.

“Yes it does sound like fun,” she said heavily. “Wonderful premise.”

She hung her head and turned the tissue in her hand. She was going to have to keep this secret and be very brave about it. But right now, she was with someone who understood.

He stepped in instinctively and hugged her, kissing her on the head. “I’m sorry,” he said.  She let him support her for a moment before taking a deep breath and shifting back from him. He let her go.

“I can’t tell anyone,” she stated, folding her arms across her chest.

“You can tell me.”

“I may need to. Every day, for a while, so that I believe it.” She suddenly frowned, her face like thunder. “I’ve never been fired in my life!” she exclaimed.

Daniel bit his lip. “What about the time where they wouldn’t let you play Ophelia anymore?”

She glared at him. “Apart from that!” she said sharply.

He chuckled. “Listen. We’ll make this the best film ever made, you and I. We can have some fun with it. You can go out in a blaze of glory and then restrict yourself to the mere 19,000 other jobs you’re being offered all of the time.”

She regarded him coolly. “You’re a cheeky sod,” she said, her eyes twinkling. Sadness washed over her again, as she pondered that this really was her last Bond film. Her reign as M was coming to an end. Michael had been so excited about her being a Bond girl…

She took another deep breath. “So this is our last time. I won’t get to boss you around anymore.”

Daniel grinned. “Well, you better make the most of it then,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “Be extra angry and power drunk.”

“Last time my leading man is quite so sexy,” she mused.

He grinned impishly. “Last time my leading lady is quite so sexy,” he retorted. “If I’m going make my move, it ought to be sooner rather than later.”

Her eyes shone as she replied with a coy smile. “Don’t take advantage of me. I’m all upset.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he said with a wink. His hand went to her face and he gently stroked her cheekbone – _oh her perfect cheekbones_ , giving her as much reassurance as he could convey in one strong look. She was usually such a tour de force for him and everyone else, it felt almost unnatural that he should be comforting her, but curiously right at the same time.

She looked so sad. He needed to lighten the mood.

“I’ve always wanted to take advantage of you,” he said with a smirk. He expected her to tell him off or hit him.

Her eyes glazed over. “Go on then,” she said huskily.

His eyebrows almost hit the roof, but her gaze remained constant. She was daring him.

 _Why not_ , he thought. His eyes narrowed. _I’ll show you_.

He tried not to tremble too much and leant in, kissing her fully on the lips. Just a cheeky kiss to take the sting out of the day, he thought, but it felt too good. She kissed him back firmly.

His stomach flipped as she opened her mouth, and quite on impulse, he slipped his tongue in. She responded in kind.

She tasted of coffee and woman; sexy, powerful woman. Here she was, a national treasure he’d said he’d sweep the floor for, making a completely illegal move. He was flooded with arousal.

He remained tentative, as if it was a first kiss with a nice girl who he didn’t want to break, not wanting to cross a line before he knew she wanted him to.

But she knew it too, so she kissed him back thoroughly, her hand moving to the back of his head.  Kissing a hot young star in a secluded hotel room – _this was more like it_ , she thought, her body crackling with heat. She held him to her, making the most of the kiss and pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, before remembering herself and drawing back.

They were both breathing heavily, Daniel severely flushed.

She took his hand, squeezing it warmly.

He blinked at her. “You’re very naughty,” he chided in a low voice.

“Yes,” she said. “So are you.”

He felt dizzy, and realising how rumpled he’d become, glanced nervously at the door. There was a lock on it. Why hadn’t he seen it before? He looked around the rest of the room but this was the only way in or out.

In a heartbeat he’d got to the door and flicked the latch. He turned and looked at her.

Her chest was rising and falling, her cleavage tempting him, her cheeks pink and her eyes smoky. “Come on then,” she said, looking deliberately at his crotch.

He froze like a deer in the headlights. “Now who’s taking advantage?” he asked rhetorically, managing to fit in a good pout.

She sauntered towards him, took him by the hand and led him to a sofa. “About time,” she said. “I am a Dame. Sit.”

He did so, and she immediately straddled his thighs.

“Judi…” he began, but her mouth was on his again. He melted against her, the kiss claiming him, his body getting way ahead of his mind. Before he could stop himself, he’d deftly moved her to one side as he covered her soft body with his own, grinding against her and dominating the kiss. She writhed and gasped underneath him as he dry humped her.

Her hot breath was on his ear. “I can’t tell you how much I want you to fuck me,” she murmured.

It sent him wild. “Jude,” he said, breathlessly. “I can’t… I can’t stop this…”

“Then don’t,” she keened. “Please.”

He met her eyes. “You’re a wicked woman.”

“Hell hath no fury,” she drawled, arching against him. She was utterly irresistible. There they were in the throes of passion and the midst of their shared secrets, the knowledge that their time was running out, the spite of committing such an illicit deed and running in the face of all things proper; petulantly getting back at those who had been casually controlling their fate like idle gods.

He tugged her trousers down and off, her shoes skidding across the polished floor.  He pulled his own pants down then he settled between her legs, ensuring she was ready for him.

“It’s ok, I’m used to it,” she said devilishly.

His eyes widened as his fingers explored, making sure for himself. He gave her a stern glare as he gently entered her, then followed it up with a tender kiss on the neck. She felt perfect as he hit home. He gasped loudly; “Oh god oh god oh god..."

“Not quite but close,” she answered, pulling him tight against her and shifting beneath him to accommodate him better. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s do it. Once and for all.”

She squeezed around him almost painfully and his hips snapped into action. His eyes fell closed. The only thing he was able to visualise was the lock of the door, the vision both terrifying and exciting him. Imagine if they were found…

She was hellishly noisy. His attempt at shushing her resulted in a stinging slap to his rear and a wicked giggle. He thrust all the harder for it and her smirk disappeared, leaving an expression of pure bliss in its place. He couldn’t believe it was happening. She was beneath him, this glorious woman, in all her perfection and imperfection. Dame Judi Dench.

His rutting became erratic. She felt her fingers digging into him and considered, between her involuntary moans, that she ought to be careful not to leave marks. This appeared, and would disappear; a moment in time for both of them. The time they both did the wrong thing, and to hell with it.

Their eyes met, reflecting their thoughts. They were both mostly silent but for desperate panting, everything building, clutching at each other. He felt too close. He licked his fingers and lightly graced them over her clit, over and over as he fucked her. He leaned closer in and nuzzled her neck, and she arched against him once more.

He admired her attempt at coming quietly as she rocked against him with a strangled scream, and then he immediately came inside her in endless waves; the intensity of his orgasm catching him by surprise.

They were coming down, trembling, catching their breath and restoring clothing, for a good couple of minutes, ever conscious of the world just outside the door. They collected themselves in silence. Daniel sat down next to her and they shared a warm hug.

“I hope that took the edge off,” he said, tucking his shirt back in.

“Oh definitely,” she grinned. “Not quite dead yet.”

“Far from it,” he confirmed with a wink.

She gazed at him, then said, “We already have a secret smile, don’t we, you and I? Now it will be a very big secret smile.”

“Yes it will,” he said. "Ready to face the world?"

She sighed. "Now I am."

They walked out of the Ritz, Judi on the phone to her driver, Daniel still enjoying the hue of post coital bliss and hoping he wasn't glowing too much. She hung up and turned to him, giving him a warm smile. 

He grinned back, and they went their separate ways. 

 


End file.
